


Who’s Got Vivillon?

by leafmon1995



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pokemon Fanfiction, Stolen Pokemon, Team Rocket - Freeform, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafmon1995/pseuds/leafmon1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash and his childhood friend Meya arrive at a new town and decide to watch the city’s famous Pokémon Showdown. But they are not the only ones. Team Rocket’s Jessie and James are there and they have stolen the winning prize Pokémon or did they? [Slight James/Jessie] One-Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who’s Got Vivillon?

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Double Trouble and I came up with his one-shot. I don’t own Pokémon or any of its characters, but I do own my OC, Meya.

****_Very Sexy Male Narrator: It's a beautiful evening at Sun Rose City. Our heros are taking a break from their adventures to attend the city's famous Pokémon Showdown before going to the neighboring town for Ash's next Gym Badge. A battle from two powerful trainers are underway, which our heroes are watching._

"Wow!" The two 10-year-old looks around as he and his childhood, Meya, watched the battle between to trainers and their Pokémon. "That was a amazing! Did you just see what he just did?" Ash Ketchum looks at his Meya. Meya was a pretty girl. She had long brown hair and emerald eyes. Her skin was slightly tanned, but that's because of her French background. She was wearing a purple and pink tank top, jeans, and black sneakers.

"Yeah, that was amazing Ash. That combo was amazing." Meya looks at her friend as she answers. Ash was wearing a green shirt, blue jacket, blue jeans, red sneakers, and a white and blue cap. "I wonder who will win," Meya said as the two Pokémon attacks clashed.

Ash watched one of the Pokémon dodge an attack. He struggles his shoulders. "Not sure. It looks like anyone's game.

 

(Scene Switch)

 

Jessie smiles as she bets on what Pokémon will win. James was all for the boy with the NineTails, while Jessie was all for the Arcanine. There was word going around that the winner gets a special Vivillon. Jessie and James had thought about capturing the Pokémon but decided against it. It was too heavy guarded. Besides the battle was too interesting to pass up.

Jessie was wearing a simple pink, designer t-shirt, and grey slacks. She was wearing her signature green earrings and had pink sunglasses on. James was wearing dark blue jeans, and a light blue, button down t-shirt. He too was wearing sunglasses, but they were blue.

James watches the battle when he noticed two familiar people. James rolls his eyes and pretends he didn't see them. Looks like they decide to do the job that they weren't going to do. James eyes shift as the Arcanine gets thrown off balance and gets hit with an attack. When he looked in that direction he sees someone he really never wanted to see ever again. 

James froze in place and places a hand on Jessie to get her attention. She looks at him in annoyance. She didn't comment when she noticed his stiff posture. She looks in the direction that he was looking in and freezes as well. On the far right, watching the battle was her parents. But they weren't the only ones that she saw. Sitting next to her parents was James's folks.

Jessie bit her lip at their predicament. She never wanted to see her parents again. She knew James felt the same way. She looks at him and felt the neutral need to not let them see them. Jessie suddenly didn't want to see the fight anymore. Silently Jessie and James got up from their seats and left the outdoor gymnasium as fast as their legs could take them.

 

(Scene Switch)

 

Ash Ketchum blinks as he sees two adults leaving the outdoor gymnasium during the battle. He studied the redhead and bluenette as they leave in a rush. Tapping on Meya to get her attention, he asks, "Meya?"

"Yeah?"

"Is that who I think it is?" Meya looks at the two adults and frowns. They look like Team Rocket. She frowns and wonders why they were leaving. It looks like they didn't steal a Pokémon. She looks to the direction that they came from and sucks in a breath when she sees the two couples.

"Ash. Look." Meya points to the two couples that look just like Jessie and James. Ash's eyes widen. Why would they leave if their parents were here?

Meya analyzes the situation and begins to think back to the time they arrived at James's grandmother's mansion. She remembered James mentioning something about joining Team Rocket because of the pressure he was getting from his parents. Okay that would explain why he left. But why did he join Team Rocket anyway. It's not like they ever caught one before, unless it was their own.

With a frown she grabbed Ash's hand and yanks him out of his seat. Ash yelps and questioned what she was doing. She didn't reply. She had to catch up to them.

 

(Scene Switch)

 

"Jessie! James!"

Jessie stops as she hears her name. She turns to see who called her and was surprised to see the twerps run towards them. Why? Why would they run towards them? What did they want?

James frowns in confusion as the two children stops in front of them. Neither had their Pokémon on them, most likely in the Pokémon Center.

"What do you want?" Jessie asked in irritation

"Why did you join Team Rocket?"

 

(Scene Change)

 

Meya watched as the two adults eyes widen in surprise. They look at each other, silently replying the question in their heads. They were not expecting that.

"Well," James says as he scratches the back of his head. "It's kind of a long story.

"We got time," Meya counters.

"Mind if he do it in a less public place?" Jessie asked softly.

"There's the park down the street. Everyone is at the Pokémon Showdown. Doubt anyone will be there," Ash says as he thinks out loud. Team Rocket nods and turns to walk in that direction, while the children follow. Everyone sits at a picnic table at the empty park.

"Why did you join Team Rocket?" Meya asked again.

James frowns sadly at her. "Well, you see it was because of my parents and the way they were controlling my life. When I was younger, I was forced to work long hours for my studies. I usually only went out when I played with the Pokémon, but this was when I was at my grandparents home. I believe I was nine or so when my parents wanted to arranged a wife for me. She was nice, but I didn't love her. I ended up running away from home in the end. I ran to my only friend's house and he told me I should sign up for Team Rocket. I didn't know what the full extent of this organization was until it was too later."

"My is a bit more depressing then James. I grew up poor. My mother disappeared one day in an avalanche while on an expedition with Team Rocket. I believe they were after Mew or something. I was never really good in school. In fact I failed in almost everything. I attended Pokémon Technical, but ended up failing the test. I wanted to a Pokémon nurse, but the school I went to was only for Pokémon to become nurses and not people.

As I said I pretty much failed everything. When I was younger, I attending a dance school with two friends, however, I had to give up my dream of traveling with a friend to compete in Pokémon Contests. 

I regret that decision everyday, since I ended up failing the dance test as well. My past isn't that great with guy either since I'm always left alone." Jessie frowned. "I guess that was why I chose to join Team Rocket. It may be hard but I met wonderful people that I can count on." Jessie smiles as she glances at James.

"Why were you in a rush to leave then?" Ash asked.

"Our parents are there. We may not want to see them, but that doesn't mean we want them to know we are part of Team Rocket. They like Pokémon just like we do, but I rather not confront them anytime soon," James replies.

Jessie looks at her watch and notices that they been talking for one and a half hours. "I would love to stay and chat some more twerps but we have an appointment. Come James we cannot be late."

Jessie gets up and drags a confused James out of the park and away from those kids.

 

(Scene Switch)

 

At Team Rocket Headquarters, Giovanni is sitting in his office. Giovanni was petting his Persian as it slept in his lap. Giovanni smiles as Persian purrs. A minute later the sound of a Poké Ball coming was heard. Giovanni watches as the Poké Ball appears. The Pokémon is analyzed and is said to be Vivillon from Sun Rose City.

"Excellent."

 

(Scene Switch)

 

Jessie looks at the various shoes on the shelf. She gladly left her other bags with James since he was trying on his own pair while she looked around the store for the perfect shoes. Jessie looks at a shoe pump with sparkling gems on it. Jessie noticed that a sell woman was coming to her, look a bit too patronizing for her taste. Jessie was clearly going to put her where Dusknoir lies.

"Excuse me," the woman asked. "Is there something I help you with?" Jessie usually would snap back, but she decided to wait until the time was right.

"Actually, I wanted to know how much this is." Jessie noticed that the sell woman's feature scrunched up as if thinking she was joking.

"Those pumps are $2,678.78 plus tax." Jessie smiles.

"Do you have these in a size five?" The woman narrowed her eyes.

"Madam, I'm sure we do, but I'm not going to go and look for no reason. There is no way  _you_  can afford these. They are far to expensive for you." Now Jessie switched from nice customer to extremely annoyed customer.

"You listen here; I do not like that tone of yours. If I couldn't afford it, I wouldn't be asking now would I?" The woman frowned worriedly as Jessie's voice got low and dangerous, her eyes narrowed. "Now are you going to find me my size or do I need to have a nice long talk to your manager about his or hers employee's treatment of their customers?"

The woman flushed and took the pump from Jessie. "No madam! Size five right?" Jessie nods. "Be right back."

Jessie watched as the woman hurried away. She smiled slightly at making the woman realize her mistake. No one talks to Jessie like that. The woman came back shortly after with a box that says size five. Jessie tries it on and smiles when it fits perfectly. With a smile she thanked the woman and walks toward James.

Unlike her, James has not found his pair yet. Every shoe he tried, he did not like. The seller kept coming back with a new pair for James to try on, hoping it came to his liking. Jessie rolls her eyes and proceeds to look for a pair for James. Unfortunately, he didn't like the ones she showed him either. With a sigh, she asks what type he's looking for. James tells her the shoes are not comfortable on his feet.

Jessie rolls her eyes again and asks a salesman. The salesman kindly showed her some shoes that were comfortable, yet dressy. When she shows them to James, he smiles and says they are the one.

 

(Scene Switch)

 

Ash and Meya walk around the park. They were both deep in thought about what they heard from Team Rocket. It's a shame how two bright people could be blinded by such an evil organization. The two were interrupted from their thought when Office Jenny called for them. They both paused in their movements.

"Excuse me, you two, I need to ask you some questions." Meya and Ash agreed and were startled to hear that the winning Pokémon was stolen. Jessie and James couldn't have done it, could they? Officer Jenny asked them questions about Team Rocket, since they are the only prime suspects, according to eyewitness.

"But, Officer Jenny, we were with them this whole time. There's no way they did it," Meya said with a frown. How do they know the witnesses are not lying?

"Jessie and James are the only Team Rocket team in this area. Eyewitness confirms that they were there, as well as evidence that only comes from Team Rocket." Meya frowned at that. Why does it feel like Team Rocket is being framed?

 

(Scene Switch)

 

James smiles as he and Jessie look at what is on the menu. Everything looks good and scrumptious. In the end they ended up ordering a lobster appetizer and two cokes. James was talking small talk until a waiter walks up to them.

"Excuse me, sir. A Officer Jenny would like a word with you at the front desk." James looked confused. He turned to Jessie, seeing she was confused as well.

"Alright. Would she like to come here or should I go over there?" He asked.

"I will ask her," the waiter says before walking away. When he comes back he says that Jenny would like him to go over there. James sighs and tells Jessie he will be right back. James walked to the front to speak with the officer.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"Sorry to bother you, but I would like to ask you where you were during the Pokémon Showdown?"

"Me and Jessie were at the showdown but left early."

"Why?"

"We saw our parents and didn't want them to see us. We are not on good terms."

"Did you steal the prize winning Pokémon?"

James eyes widen. "What, of course not! We were on the third floor for crying out loud. We were nowhere near the bottom floors. We left before the match ended." Jenny nodded as she wrote something in her notepad.

"Why did you leave then? Was it because you had stolen Pokémon?"

"Of course not," James said, trying to keep his voice calm. The officer was really getting on his nerves. "Our parents were there. We had no intention of confronting them after all this time. We left before they could spot us. And, no, we did not steal anything. We had no intention of doing so. We were just there to see the show."

Jenny frowned at him. "Really? Your story doesn't really add up from my eyewitness."

James crossed his arms over his chest. "We weren't the only Team Rocket  there you know." James wasn't surprised when she just blinked. Why was he getting the feeling that someone was trying to frame him and Jessie.

"What you mean? There was another team besides yours?"

James rolls his eyes. "Let me guess there's a male with green hair and brown eyes, accompanied by a female with purple eyes and golden hair." Jenny's eyes widen.

"How did you know?"

"You just got played my dear officer. They are Team Rocket operatives Cassidy and Butch." Jenny was silent for a moment as she wrote on her notepad. James noticed she was baffled at the realization that she had been played.

"Well, I um, I am sorry for accusing you. Thank you for providing this information." She paused for a moment. "You wouldn't happen to know what they look like without their disguises by any chance or how they managed to steal the Pokémon?"

"They probably used one of the techniques in the handbook. Every Team Rocket team has one."

"Handbook?"

"Yes. Every member gets one as trainees. They are useful for every situation. It has information on various Pokémon, food, breeding information, machines, traps, plans, and contacts."

"Do you have this handbook on you?" James nodded as he takes his from his back pocket out to show her. The handbook had a big red 'R' on it. James opens the handbook and flips through the pages. He lands on the page that describes a scheme that Cassidy and Butch might have used. He gave the book to Officer Jenny for her to inspect. 

He watches as she studies the book with interest. Jenny's eyes widen as she flips through a few pages. A lot of the pages have basic information on what to have for that scheme or trap, where to get the supplies, and how to perform it. He and Jessie never really follow those plans of course. They prefer to come up with their own. "Would it be alright if I kept this?"

James smiles at her. "Go ahead. We have extras." Jenny nods as he looks back to see how Jessie is doing. James grimaced when he saw Jessie pouting at the food that had just arrived. She looks as if she was ready to explode on someone.

"Thank you for your time and I'm sorry for disturbing your date." James blushed.

"DATE? It's not like that!" The officer laughs.

"You don't have to lie about it. It is very obvious to me that you like her."

"I'm fine with just being close friends. Besides she probably doesn't like me."

"She likes you. Trust me on this." Jenny simply smiles at him. "Thank you for your time." Officer Jenny winks at him. "Enjoy the rest of your date." And with that she left.

James sighs as he walks back to his table. Jessie was gritting her teeth in irritation as she tries to eat her food. James shakes his head in amusement.

"Need any help?" He asks as he sits down.

"Please." With a small chuckle he opens the lobsters and places them on Jessie's plates, followed by other foods that accompanied it. 

As they ate, James told Jessie what the officer wanted. Jessie was annoyed that Cassidy and Butch almost got away with framing them. She stabbed her food as she imagined it was Cassidy. James sighed at this.

After they finished eating they walked to a park. They talked quietly to themselves as they walked. When they got to the park they sat at a bench that showed a beautiful view of the city. The city was breathtaking at night.

"Jessie?"

"Yes?"

"What did you mean that the guys you were involved with always left you alone?" James asked as he thought about the conversation they had with the children.

"The guys I was with either dumped me for another girl or just left me." Jessie shrugged as if she didn't care. "Why you ask?"

James swallowed. "No reason. I was just thinking about what you told the kids earlier that's all." Jessie nodded in understanding.

"I do like someone though," Jessie said after several minutes of silence.

James felt his heart turn into knots. "Really? Who is it, if you don't mind me asking?"

Jessie smiles at him as she turns to look at him in the eyes. James felt a blush tint his cheek as Jessie leans in to kiss his cheek briefly. "You."

James touched the cheek that she just kissed. James smiles. He couldn't believe it. Jenny was right. Jessie did like him back. After a moment of shock, he cups her cheek and slowly plants a kiss on her lips.

Jessie smiles as James kissed. Took him long enough. The two loss track of their surroundings as they deepen the kiss. Both were so entranced with each other that they didn't hear or see a certain Pokémon coming their way.

"Well, it's about time you two!"

Jessie and James pull apart and glare at the Pokémon. "MEOWTH!"


End file.
